Sora
"Sora, opens the door to battle!!" Sora is a default fighter in Ultra Punch Time Smash Dengeki Allstars Gaiden. Intro Sora exits from the Door to Darkness and gets into a stance with his Keyblade. Idle Stance Sora's idle stance is identical to his KH2 stance. Basic Attacks * Neutral: Sora performs two Keyblade slashes right before knocking the enemy away with an overhead jumping attack with the Keyblade. * Up: Sora does an Upper Slash. * Side: Sora thrusts his Keyblade. * Down: Sora sweeps the opponents legs from under them with his Keyblade. Air Attacks * Neutral: Sora does a vertical strike. * Up: Sora does an aerial upper slash. * Side: Sora slashes horizontally, hits left to right. (Horizontal Slash) * Down: Sora leaps foward and strikes. (Aerial Sweep) Smash Attacks * Up: Sora does a stronger version of the Upper Slash. * Side: Sora does 'Vicinity Break', a move used when he is surrounded by more than one opponents. * Down: Sora generates a blast of magic that damages surrounding enemies. Special Attacks * Neutral B: Magic Sora uses spells against the opponent. Holding down B will make Sora flash a certain color. Red for fire, Blue for blizzard, Yellow for thunder, Green for wind and White for light. Fire: Sora fires a blast of flames at the opponent. Blizzard: Sora shoots a chunk of ice at the opponents, occasionally freezing them. Thunder: Similar to Pikachu, Sora holds his Keyblade with both hands and thrusts it into the sky while a lone lightning bolt falls from the sky striking his Keyblade causing a area effect of electrical energy to radiate out from him. Wind: Sora wrap himself in wind, then hit faraway enemies with a sliding attack. Light: Sora sends pillar of lights at the opponents as he attacks. * Side B: Sliding Dash Sora quickly closes in on a target and attack. * Up B: Flowmotion Sora to navigate his surrounding with ease, allowing him to leap from wall to wall or to jump very high. If Sora activates Flowmotion and connects with a foe before reaching the zenith of his jump, he will latch onto that foe and spin around them- making them resemble Link's Sword Spin attack dealing damage and knock back to nearby foes, after a short moment of this Sora will perform the Blow-off attack slamming his Keyblade into the foes back dealing damage and Huge Knock back to the foe. If he does not come into contact with anyone when he reached the peak of his jump, Sora will perform the Kick Dive attack, channeling all the Flowmotion power into the Keyblade he comes crashing down to the stage, Keyblade first and spins on it when it hits the stage- or foe creating a blast of spinning energy. * Down B: Sonic Blade ''' '''A technique that enables Sora to deliver successive thrusting attacks to foes. pressing a direction and "B" will result in Sora bursting forward, if timed right holding another direction and tapping "B" will cause Sora to blast off in that direction (only horizontal) he can do this 4 times, on the 5th time, Sora performs Sonic Blast which deals more damage and big knock back. Final Smash: Trinity Limit Sora calls out for Donald and Goofy and they come to his aid as an elaborate symbol appears below the trio, They all hold up their weapons in unison to the center and a giant ball of energy grows players will be prompted to buttons to gain power. rays of light begin to burst from the ball of energy and then it explodes casting the screen into white light. Grabs * Up: Sora uses Finishing Leap, which allows him to drive his Keyblade into the ground, creating a shockwave that launches his opponent into the air. * Foward: Sora smashes his Keyblade into the opponent, which sends them foward. * Backward: Sora throws the opponent behind him. Taunts * Up: Sora spins his Keyblade right before pumping his fist into the air. * Side: Sora slashes twice right before holstering his Keyblade on his shoulder. * Down: Sora leans on his Keyblade. Win Poses * Sora puts his hands behind his head and leans back slighty. * Sora, Donald and Goofy celebrate happily. * Sora glances at his Keyblade, then looks off into the distance. Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Palette Swaps * Kingdom Hearts 2 Black (Default) * Royal Magician Blue (Palette based on Donald Duck/Blue Team) * Goofy Captain Green (Palette based on Goofy/Green Team) * Dream Drop Red (Based on his Dream Drop Distance appearance/Red Team) * Master Form (Yellow) * Final Form (White) Costumes * Halloween Town costume * Christmas Town costume * Space Paranoids costume * Timeless River costume Category:Characters Category:Default Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Brown